


Dream on

by Lovestory81



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Confusion, F/M, Making Love, Memory Loss, Phone Sex, Romance, Secrets, Teenagers, blake siblings, gymteacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestory81/pseuds/Lovestory81
Summary: Clarke wakes up, confused and in shock. It's like everything was a dream!?!She suffers from memory loss, fights to hide it while she tries to find out what happened, who she's is.Discovering that her real life is so much different is shocking but her 'dream' also helps her, especially in her relationship with Bellamy...who's apparently picking her up for school every day?!The first day is the weirdest, seeing people rise from the dead and others are missing...her parents hide something.Through it all we see Bellarke blossom <3The adventure squad comes together in the end...What the hell is going on here? And will Bellamy forgive Clarke for lying about her life?





	1. Who am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tries to figure out who she is and what her relationships look like...confusing!

“Mum?!” a deep sigh from within before she wrapped her arms around her and her eyes filled up with tears...

“Dad?! How is this even possible...”

Quicly she let her mom go and threw herself in the arms of her father, who's wearing his old watch. The watch Clarke wore when they landed on earth, not long after he got floated. But now, he was here! And it was all so real. 

Jake carefully took her shoulders and pushed a bit back “Hey what's up kiddo?”  
Tears ran down her cheeks "I- oh dad" she wrapped her arms around him once again. 

Abby finished her coffee all at once and didn't really pay attention to her daughter's emotional reaction... “We don't have time for this and neither do you, Bellamy is already waiting on the driveway.”

“Bell...Bellamy is...what??” she couldn't wait to see him, but this was so strange. 

“In his NEW car, he wants to impress you in any possible way" she didn't mean it as a joke and mouthed to her husband "Age difference” and then reached in her bag to find the keys.

Clarke blinked her eyes, still so confused, Jake wiped away some of the tears on her cheeks with his sleeve...

”I don't know what to say”

“Seems like you've had a pretty realistic nightmare. Maybe this vacation was a bit to much for you?”  
She nodded and shrugged, "maybe" Jake let her go but had this worried look in his eyes.

But his wife couldn't wait much longer "Honey, we have to go! Can't let my patients wait.”  
Jake nodded and quickly puts his plate and mug on the counter to follow his wife right away. On their way out they ran into someone.

“good morning mr Blake.” Jake said, giving him the 'if you hurt my daughter' look while forcing a strict sound in his voice.

But Bellamy didn't even notice, his eyes were searching for Clarke, who was standing in the kitchen, like she was nailed to the floor.

Her head felt like it could explode any minute now and her heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. 

“Hi” she said with a high voice nervously folding her hands while playing with her fingers.

His eyes looked brighter! And his hair was so soft and shiny, the curls were back.  
His face lit up, with a little tremble in his voice he greeted back “Hey”

His beard was gone...The worried look in his eyes was gone...And the sadness of his soul was nowhere to be felt...

"I was waiting, didn't you hear the car? A brand new one... You had a nice vacation?" his whole attitude was different, he was a bit nervous but came across much more relaxed and open. 

“Uh, coffee?” she had this awkward look on her face, unsure of how to act in front of him...

Clarke wasn't the only one who was confused and nervous “Coffee? I can't afford to be late again, besides I have an exam.”

Clarke waited a bit to long, before she responded “ Ah yes, of course, an exam.”

The deep frown on his forehead said enough and she quickly turned away to place her plate on the counter, a bit to hard, it broke.

“What the...Clarke, are you okay?” his hand disappeared in his hair to mess up his curls a bit more, right before he offered to help her.

"It's ok I got it" She took the broken pieces and nervously threw them in the garbagecan behind one of the doors below...Clarke turned and tried to act normal, but he knew her to well.

"Listen, I know this may be a bit awkward, but you can tell my anything. You know that don't you?”

Clarke had so many questions going through her mind, but she just nodded and grabbed what was supposedly her bag. 

This amazing scent of his aftershave tickled her nose when she walked past him, it made her freeze...

“Your phone” he said a bit irritated, obviously in a hurry. 

Clarke frowned, but she regained quickly “ My phone, of course!” and before she moved she forced a smile on her face...

With a raised brow he added fast “Next to the bed”

“Ok, I'll be right back!” she started running to the stairs but suddenly stopped and turned “ Wait- what? How do you...”

“You always forget your phone babe” this intense stare followed between them, sexual tension...Babe?? 

…

In the car things weren't any different.  
“Seat-bells please...What's going on Clarke?”

“Nothing”

“Liar”

Clarke got a scare as there was suddenly another voice coming from the back seat “You guys fighting again?”

Her eyes widened when she looked to see if this was real. And yes it was, Octavia was sitting right there. Baby Octavia, she must be 15 or just 16

“O-Octavia...”

Bell's little sister rolled her eyes “What are you on?? Chill...” and her eyes went back on her cellphone.

Bellamy kept his eyes on the road "Tell Jasper to treat you with respect, or he'll deal with me."

"When are you going to stop scaring my boyfriends?" 

"You're to young to have a boyfriend if you ask me." and he shook his head, overprotective big brother...

He glanced at Clarke “You look like you've seen a ghost"

Another scare when Octavia suddenly yelled at her brother "Do I look like I have deathwish or something... Damn it Bell keep your eyes on the road!" 

"Ease up O! Geezzz" 

After he gave her another look she answered "Well, uh, I feel like I have...”

Bellamy shook his head.

At school all three of them went different ways, Clarke guessed but was very insecure, she didn't know where to go.

Raven was clearly in Bellamy's class, but where were the others? And why didn't she remember any of this! It scared her... 

Suddenly a guy ran up to her “Hey baby!” a slow kiss on the mouth followed, it all happened so fast, but once their lips unlocked, she almost fainted.

“Finn?!”


	2. More confusion and a hot teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people slowly start to rise from the dead
> 
> Clarke tries to talk to Raven, but she's the same -or even worse- then in her dream
> 
> She gets a huge -and welcome- surprise, which only seems to complicates things right now

“What's up princess, you're so tired you don't recognize me anymore after your vacation?” Finn widely smiled, he looked just the same! Not dead anyway.  
“Uh vacation?”  
He shook his head “You've been out that much, huh? Come on, we should go to class" and reached out to take her hand, but Clarke felt her heart sting, this boy broke her heart once.  
There was this deep frown on her forehead, why the hell couldn't she remember anything?!

But the most awkward thing happened a few hours later. They went to the gym and the class before just came out, some waved at Clarke or yelled something at her, but she didn't recognize anyone!

“Raven, hey.” she said with a smile, happy to see someone familiar, but she gave her the silent treatment and glared at her and Finn.

They went in, but Clarke just decided to go along with what was apparently her life...Maybe there were certain reasons or this dream (or was it a nightmare?) had a purpose? Maybe she should change things in her life, do better...? That sounded so familiar and a smile came to her face when she saw Monty and Jasper walking out the gym, a little later then the class. They laughed and Jasper's eyes told her that he had been smoking weed.

A little impulsive, Clarke turned away from her boyfriend and walked after Raven “Hey, whats up?”

A deep sigh came from her 'friend', who quickly turned “It's not that easy Clarke. You think I forgot you stole my boyfriend? And the fact that you're messing with others behind his back makes things even worse...I don't know you anymore.”  
“I-” she swallowed,_ what?!_  
The girl who was apparently an ex-friend now, took a threatening step forward “Same shit huh, you acting like you're the victim. You say you're sorry, but the big question always is; do you mean it?”  
Clarke just had to try “We were friends, right?”  
But suddenly Raven's eyes filled up with tears, despite her emotional reaction, she stayed harsh and crossed her arms.

“I want to go back to that.” Clarke tried again...  
“You could be honest for starters...”  
A tiny smile appeared on Clarke's face when she nodded “I'm sorry about Finn, I know he's like family to you.” Smart move to mention something she** did** know!  
But there was more to this broken friendship... “What about the rumors?”  
It made her nervous “What rumors?”  
“Oh come on! Every one is talking about it. You're cheating Clarke! Finn deserves better then that! And you know what, if it's true and you're using him? Then we'll never be friends again."

Clarke's jaw dropped, she just couldn't say another word. What the hell...was this really the life she was living? Was she like that?

After Raven walked away, Clarke realized that she didn't feel any different in this life...She felt like she needed her, old friends, familiar faces.

“Wait! Raven, have you seen Bellamy?” the whole class already went by but he wasn't there. And she was sure this morning that Raven was in his class.  
Raven's eyes widened “He should be nothing more than Mr Blake to you...My god Clarke, you're starting to get predictable sweetie!” she seemed even more angry now and rolled her eyes.

Just when she thought she started to understand a few things, things got even more complicated!

But the answer to what Raven said was literally around the corner, as she was watching Raven leave she got a scare.

A cough. “We're not having gymnastics outside today Miss Griffin”

When she turned she blushed instantly, because he looked so damn hot! Butterflies filled her stomach “Look at you...” and she checked him out, thinking; _fuck, he's not in my class, he can't be..._  
At the same time he felt completely the same, but stayed in some kind of 'role' and widely smiled “Yeah, you like the new outfit?”

Just a little distracted by her complement and the way she looked at him. Bellamy didn't pay attention to the fact she didn't understand the situation.  
But slowly she got it “You're a...You-”  
He frowned and suddenly the whole expression on his face changed, as he cleared his throat “And look at _you_, you're not ready. Unlike the rest of your class?” then he glanced at his watch “I give you 5 minutes” and he winked at her, quickly turned and walked inside.

_Wtf was he flirting? _ Raven's accusations made sense? And just when Clarke thought she got it, she **really** got it when she changed clothes and walked inside for gym class. The door closed with an echo, whoops!  
It was like she was dreaming again, her cheeks still a bit warm from blushing outside, her eyes were immediately focused on Bellamy who stood in the middle of the large gym.

“Ah there you are, just on time" this cute smile on his face while looking on his watch again, obviously hard to look her in the eye as all eyes were on him "Alright, listen up everyone! 10 rounds before the real work starts!”

Yes. Bellamy Blake was really the gym teacher and Clarke was in awe...Checking him out the entire time, his perfect muscled body came out so beautiful in his new outfit. Around his neck was a tiny whistle, he blew on to get the class attention. Just when things got clearer, they seem to get more confusing at the same time. But for now, it also was fun to see her best friend like that, it made her proud, he was good at it too. And gym like this was also very pleasing for the eye-

After running a few rounds he suddenly stopped her for no reason? “Who woo stop it right there young lady" he struggled a little to hide his smile and stay professional "Do you have any idea what could happen if you leave your shoelaces like that?” protective as always and secretly flirting again!  
“Whatever Bellamy...” she played with him.  
But he grabbed her arm “Hey, I'm not kidding Miss Griffin. On the bench!” somehow he loved this power.  
Clarke chuckled “What?! You must be kidding me!"  
But he wasn't kidding, others started to look at them “Watch it Clarke” he hissed.

This was so confusing! But instead of listening, she put her hands in her side, provoking him “Or else? Mr Blake?”  
Clearly impressed by her reaction, he decided to not draw anymore attention “Sounds better. Now correct your shoelaces and get back in line!”

He made a sudden quick move backwards and jumped sideways, clapping his hands "Come on class, just a few more rounds! This is not the time to give up, we're just getting started!" Clarke didn't dare to speak to him again during the rest of the hour, not a word. He was really the gym teacher, her teacher.

...

After school she guessed she would hitch a ride with Bellamy again, but this was awkward, things were complicated and even more with Finn around...

Bellamy was patiently waiting inside the car, with the window open he leaned on it with his arm, his elbow just sticking outside, a cigarette between his fingers. Eyes in front of him, with his other hand he seemed busy with his phone. It was hard not to look at him, as he looked so damn hot!

And when he saw her approach the car, from the corner of his eye he just started talking “I was about to text you” he said avoiding her eyes “ I couldn't find O”

Finn responded “ Oh I saw her leave with Jasper.”  
“You did huh? Well thanks, I guess.” there was clearly tension between them, Bellamy made eye contact with Clarke and wiggled one eyebrow "Hop in"  
The look they shared said so much, just like always, but now it was without all the burdens they had to carry along. It was different now, Bellamy's eyes, there was something, like he was more open now.

Finn shook his head, annoyed by Bellamy's inpatient attitude towards his girlfriend "How's your jaw?"

A crooked smile appeared on Bellamy's face "Smooth, very smooth" suddenly he threw his phone under the small ashtray and cleared his throat “What are we waiting for?”

Clarke got nervous, but Finn suddenly took her hand and walked her away from the car “I'll see you tomorrow, or maybe tonight? If your mom and dad are ok with it” Charming, but Bellamy knew damn well he only tried to be a gentleman, but instead he was nothing more then a smooth guy, hairy at the heels as fuck.

His heart stung when he saw Clarke quickly steel a kiss from him “I'll text you, ok?” But she only noticed her boyfriends reaction, there was this jealous vibe in him, the way he immediately glared at Bellamy after the kiss, said a lot.

In the car, before driving off, Bellamy pushed out his cigarette and asked “Isn't Wells driving back with us today?”  
Her heart skipped a beat and she blurted “Wells is dead”

Bellamy chuckled “Don't tell me he's skipping classes because I won't buy it. He's one of our role model students”

Now this wasn't funny anymore, all day long she'd been thinking 'who am I', what the hell was happening to her? This kind of memory loss had to be serious, she needed her mom for this.

On their way home she stared out of the window and because she trusted him and felt safe she just asked “Bellamy did something happen to me?”

Now that worried him, she was off, he'd figured that out already...

"Other then a vacation with your mom and dad, no.”


	3. without all the burdens...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always wondered what would happen to Bellarke if they wouldn't carry all these heavy burdens and trauma's in their lives? I believe this is it ;) Enjoy while it lasts XD

When they just drove up the driveway of the Griffin's he asked, nervously playing with his fingers on the steering wheel “So I guess you and me could use that coffee you offered me this morning?” Despite some healthy nerves, his eyes were so calm and that shy smile gave her a nice warm feeling inside, Clarke smiled back and nodded.

When they entered the house, she walked behind him and in the hallway he suddenly turned and pushed her against the wall, soft but firm....and started to caress her cheek, putting a lock of her golden locks behind her ear...

His deep brown eyes looked up, at the stairs, he waggled his eyebrows “So is this coffee, or...” one of his eyes closed half.

Clarke responded late, this was so hot, why was he like this...it was confusing, but she trusted him 100%

“Well well, Mr Blake, I hope I'm the only student you're flirting with” it was just to obvious, even better then in her dreams

“Oh come on, you know I'm just a trainee....” Bellamy Blake a humble man.

Suddenly he moved his face closer to hers and softly kissed her lips, Clarke completely seized in the moment, eagerly kissed him back. To her it felt like she'd been waiting 131 years for this!

Unexpectedly, just like he started the kiss, he broke it off, continuing the conversation as if nothing had happened “Besides...” he inhaled her scent, dreamy eyes, caressing her cheek with his nose, whispering in her ear “the night before your vacation must be fresh in your memories...Or maybe I should help you remember?”

Oohh gosh this man right here sure knew how to lit a fire inside of her, the love of her life; irresistible... Was this even real!? Like, that easy?? And _it_ already happened!? They had much more going on than she could've imagined and she wanted to pinch him, to find out if it hurt, if they weren't both dreaming...How the hell could she not remember anything, something must be very wrong with her brain, to forget a night with him.

But his smile faded away because of her insecure attitude, it made him step backwards, Clarke was clearly holding back “You're never going to leave him, are you?”

This was something else! Them discussing relationship or feelings, it had never happened before!? Or maybe she forgot all about it...

“I don't love him” her answer was fast and very true. Her ocean-blue eyes confirmed she was speaking the truth.

“I know...” their eyes locked “After what happened between us...”

That's when he was sure apparently? He bit his lip and you could almost hear him think, unlike in Clarke's dreams when he was more closed. Bellamy observed her, from top to toe and made a sudden move around her to the stairs entrance.

Before she could ask or say anything he just grabbed her around the waist and drew her close again. “Let's not play games Clarke. We both know we want the same.” Clarke felt pleasantly paralyzed and shyly nodded to confirm it.

His next touch made her whole body relax and it felt so good when he didn't even wait to announce another striking kiss! The butterflies inside her belly instantly multiplied, but it also felt natural, their lips just perfectly matched. Hungry for more, Clarke could do nothing else then safely surrender herself to him. When she passionately answered the kiss he softly and playfully pushed her back to give her a loving smile...

Bellamy lowered himself on the stairs and gently pulled her in his lap, to continue that kiss. There was so much passion in every move he made, she just could feel his deep love and it brought tears to her eyes because she wanted this for so long.

It was like a first kiss, but it was obvious that Bellamy tasted her before. They found a rhythm and it didn't took long before her hands automatically disappeared underneath his shirt, to feel his well muscled body...His breathing got heavier when he mirrored her and their belly's touched. His big hands surrounding her waist as he softly pressed her more against him. It didn't took long before his strong arms lifted her off his lap, to carry her upstairs. Clarke automatically wrapped her legs around him as he started to climb the stairs and also tried to kiss her at the same time. They both burst out laughing when they slammed against the wall together because he almost missed a step.

“You ok?” he asked.

Clarke nodded and then took his hand to guide him to her room, where he immediately wrapped her in his arms again. They fell on the bed together and both rushed to take off each others clothes, very much turned on...

Not long after he hovered above her, his lower body touching hers, his dick was hard and Clarke just went along with everything....It was all to good to be true...With one hand he caressed her hair, they shared this loving, sexy stare before he carefully pushed himself inside her.

Clarke moaned “Oh I waited so long for this Bellamy...” and threw her head back, further inside her pillow.

“Two weeks is to long huh?” he teased with this satisfied smile and slowly started to move up and down. A sweet kiss on her forehead in between made her even more aware of how in love he was with her. The confirmation she was longing for so long!

But Bellamy was taking his time with her "I don't wanna go to fast princess..."  
“Don't stop Bellamy” the expression on her face told him she was enjoying this just as much as he did, he smiled and softly moaned with her "Mm you feel so good"

If there was anything she'd learned from this dream, then it was that she shouldn't waste time with this man. After everything that happened. Right here and now, they were finally alone: Together.

When she came right after he did, she pressed her fingertips to the warm, slightly sweaty, skin of his back, while moaning a little louder than before.

His sweaty forehead was resting on her breasts as she whispered in his black curly hair “I love you”  
Bellamy shivered and tried to catch his breath, he didn't say it back, but kissed the soft skin between her breasts in between.

Now it was even harder to imagine she forgot, what was possibly, their first time!

They didn't stay in bed for long, because Clarke had no idea when her parents would be back.

“Promise me you won't tell Finn I was here, that bruised eye caused a lot of rumors...”

Now she realized, they were really cheating on him! Disappointed in herself she stammered “I- I won't say a word, I promise.”

Bellamy smiled when he tied up his pants, his shirt hanging around his neck..."Don't worry to much hey?"

"Want a smoke?" he raised an eyebrow, Clarke nodded, sure...not even aware that she was a smoker? But as they kissed one last time, before they walked outside the porch, Bellamy's phone rang “I have to get it, It's my mum”

“Your mum??” another dead person alive! No wonder the siblings seemed so relaxed and Bellamy looked much more relieved, all because he wasn't carrying this heavy burden, unlike in her dream. Or whatever it was.


	4. The head and the heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy isn't fully aware of the risks he's taking, his heart is leading him...and all the confusion take's his toll on Clarke.

“Hi mom...yeah it went well, you'd never think your boy would get an A+ huh

He smiled, proud of himself "No I'm not kidding, I gave a perfect gym class, first one on my own. That's what they said!"

But his happy mood changed instantly "What? Why, I don't get it...how's that possible" his eyes drifted off to Clarke "No, I'm not that stupid..."

"No we're not...I swear I'm not lying!" he exhaled through his nose, clearly done with this conversation.

"Ok, ok, just calm down...I will after I finished my coffee..." Clarke could hear Joanne yell at the other side of the line.

"YesI Look I was helping Clarke with her homework, since when is that forbidden...We're friends! You know that!"

Then it got quiet for a while and in the end he replied with "Yes I am fully aware of that...Mom?! I'm 23!” and he hung up.

Clarke made some coffee in the meantime and turned when he hung up. "You ok?" She could read him and noticed he got nervous. Walking back and forth through the kitchen, he ran his hand through his hair, a serious worried look on his face.

“That's it, I'm screwed"  
  
“What was that all about?” her voice as sweet as ever calmed him “What did you do?” she teased.  
  
"It isn't funny" Bellamy sighed and didn't make any eye contact “She wants me to get my ass down there now because of some rumors. Seriously my mom keeps treating me like I'm still a teenager.”

“Some men never grow up” she teased him again.  
  
But he could laugh at it and then shook his head. Clarke walked up to him to give him a hug. "Hey it's ok" Now that she thought about it: he could learn something from her dream as well, this was all still very surreal, but there were also some great life-lessons here...“Your mom cares about you Bellamy, she wants what's best for you.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow “Riight...Well I can't stay much longer...” his eyes were on the full coffee mug on the counter.

“Well what about your coffee then?”  
  
"Sorry babe" Bellamy smiled and grabbed his backpack of the floor, ready to leave, but hesitating and a little insecure? Should he give her a kiss, their relationship wasn't official yet, it wasn't even allowed to date each other.  
  
“Please don't leave yet” she pleaded with a high voice.  
  
“What the hell, mom's already angry at me, can't get much worse for me right?”

They sat down by the kitchen table, a cute couple drinking coffee together...his cute, but shy, smile doubled the amount of butterflies inside her belly.

When their eyes met again Bellamy was surprised to see fear in hers. Is that why she wouldn't want him to leave? Carefully he covered her hand with his. “Clarke, wanna tell me what's going on?”  
  
His thumb started to caress the palm of her hand. “Because you see, apart from what just happened between us, you seem a little off lately.” The heart, he was worried.

With a shy smile she lowered her head for a second. Butterflies filled her stomach realizing what a treasure he was for her. There it was again, this deep connection between them. Same as in her dream, though it never came to love between them, Clarke was happy that this wasn't only just a dream.

“You're right, I am. But I can't talk about it Bellamy.”  
  
Softly he squeezed her hand “Hey? You can talk to me about anything. You know that.”

Her head was spinning...She trusted him with her life, but this was to confusing and to much was already going on.

Her insecurities made him jump into conclusions “If it's me, just say it”  
  
There it was, this was the problem...If she would admit that she couldn't remember anything about their 'first time' she could hurt him.

Just because she stayed closed, he tried again “Something happened to you on your vacation? Did your dad get a new job offer or something?” Thinking deeply, pausing to give her room for an answer, but it stayed quiet and that worried him even more...

"It's something worse isn't it? Are your parents divorcing? Is that it...you're moving away?” There wasn't any other purpose for this sudden vacation anyway, his face turned sad, the thought of loosing her was to much.

A nervous move with his hand, brushing away the curls that almost reached his eyes. Yes. It was his biggest fear, even outside Clarke's dream.

That fear was visible in his eyes “I'm not going anywhere you silly” she reassured and moved her hand on top of his now...

Thinking about what she did in her dream; leaving him in Polis. And how much it hurt him. Was it really all a dream? It was so hard to believe, it all seemed so real. “Bellamy I promised you to never leave you again.” her eyes were so calm.

Silence...you could hear a pin drop...Did he forgot something too? This promise didn't make sense to him and suddenly he pulled back his hand, still wondering what the hell was going on. Clarke felt so stupid! To confuse that dream with reality, though it was even more confusing that she didn't even knew what reality was at this moment!

But Bellamy did, at least he assumed he did. “This is all to confusing, I should've kept my mouth shut two weeks ago! You're so confused because of what happened between us, am I right? That's why you're still with him!”

“I- I'm not sure how to answer that...” she stammered, which made it worse.

It confirmed his thoughts “See?” without hesitating he stood up, moving the chair just a little but to hard against the table “Damn it! Nothing has changed, how could I be so blind!?” With his hands in his side he looked at the floor, clenching his yaws.  
Then he grabbed his bag and left, looking back one last time...  
  
“I won't let you use me Clarke" 

Ouch that hurt!

But Clarke didn't feel guilty as she would have been without that dream “Excuse me!? You just did you idiot! You practically threw yourself on me and now **you're** suddenly the victim? Because I have a boyfriend? Poor Bellamy”

This was awkward and unfair “Well guess what it's over”

“We never even began!” she paused and saw him Bellamy swallow.

While he just stood there, she continued “You lashed out at me because you're jealous. But you know damn well how much I care about you! Have you ever thought about the possibility that I might be scared?”

“Clarke, I-”

“No! Get lost Bellamy, take your new car and go home.”

She startled when he suddenly raised his voice at her, not used to this because he usually swallows his emotions “So who's the victim now huh!? Maybe Raven is right about you after all!”  
  
“Fine! Go screw her! Again"   
  
He stumped towards her “What...What did you just say to me?” more anger build up inside of him and he was hurt “Listen I don't know what's gotten into that pretty head of yours lately, but I'm **nothing** like you Clarke!”

Ok ouch, she got it right back! And the ball bounced real hard. They were both such sensitive people. And _this_ Bellamy reminded her of the one he was when they first met in the drop ship.

The way they started their little coffee date was a huge contrast of how it ended, Bellamy stormed out of the house...running into Clarke's parents on the way.

“Hi Bellamy....bye Bellamy...” Abby frowned and immediately stared at her daughter when she saw her standing in the middle of the living room, pale and quiet.  
  
“He looks frustrated.”  
  
Clarke fought the tears and snapped at her mom “He can't be!”  
  
The look on Abby's face! “Well I guess you didn't do homework together?" 

Good point, what did she know...?

“No we drank coffee!”

Abby stayed calm and put her bag down on the counter, when she noticed the two full coffee mugs.

“Sweetheart he didn't even touch his coffee...and neither did you?”  
  
“We had a fight ok!”  
  
Abby sighed -this somehow confirmed her thoughts- and shook her head, checking if there was still coffee left for her and Jake.

Jake came in after his wife and asked straightforwardly “Again? What is it with you two?”  
  
But when he made eye contact with his daughter she yelled "Just leave me alone!" and she ran upstairs, yelling “I don't wanna talk about it!”

Silence returned in the house after she slammed the door of her bedroom...


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Abby don't have the same opinion about Bellamy and are secretly working on something called 'the Project'
> 
> The youngsters are dealing with their own problems. Bellamy finds himself to old to be grounded and blames Octavia, you gotta love this typical sibling fight :) even more, how it ends
> 
> Clarke directs her anger on her parents and desperately tries to reach Wells for some advice...but where the hell is he?

“Told you he's to old for her, it's asking for trouble. Wells is a much more suitable guy for her, aren't they like soul mates? Bellamy Blake is to hard to handle, rebellious...I saw him in my practice quite a few times when he was a teenager, always in trouble”

“Come sit down honey, you're overreacting. Just let them figure it out themselves” Jake smiled and sipped his coffee.

“I'm serious about this Jake...It's not even legal”

With his always calm and sweet eyes he observed his wife “Well, they are clearly in love and the boy has a good heart, cut him some slack. People change Abby, have a little faith" 

But Abby sighed “She can't have two boyfriends now can she?! You're taking this to lightly, Clarke needs to make a choice. And Bellamy is a no go” but the look on her husbands face didn't change and he just stared at her.

Jake? She's only 17 years old! We can't allow this...besides, this is her senior year, Clarke needs to focus on her exams" 

“A bit hypocritical. If this was such a big year, why did we agree to the Project in the first place?!” his whole face suddenly changed, disappointment and anger was written all over it. “And Clarke's turning 18 next week! I don't see the problem...She's going to make her own choices Abby, whether you like it or not. And about Wells; he's more like a brother to Clarke. They practically grew up together" 

Abby sipped her coffee “You know the importance of the Project. What about Bellamy Blake being a teacher? Our daughter's teacher to be exact, Jake. It is not ok! School could even suspend him for having a relationship with one of the students. Which means the end of that young man's career”

“Hey, Bellamy is 23, besides you can't always control your kids. Whatever risk he's taking, it's his responsibility. And sometimes life's hard, everyone makes mistakes. His love for Clarke probably blinds him a little, so what? We were young once” it had been a while since he flirted with his wife.

But it was like they lost contact, his wife shook her head and didn't respond anymore, instead she played with her coffee mug. Jake sighed and changed the subject “About the Project, I think we should talk to Clarke about it. You saw what it did to her this morning...”

She jumped up “What? No way, Thelonious and Marcus will never agree to that and you know why. It's not allowed, at least not yet. We have orders to wait for Wells' results first. If we tell her now, it was all for nothing.”

"It's Marcus already huh? You two get along very well"

Suddenly they heard Clarke running down the stairs “Mom, I'm worried, I can't reach Wells and he wasn't on school...like he disappeared or something. I mean, he would let me know if he was sick” expecting to have the same friendship with him than on the Ark. Clarke couldn't wait to see him again and could use a good talk with her best friend right now...

But when she showed her phone to dad, there was an incoming call from Finn “Hey it's Finn. Go on, talk to him sweetheart.” Jake winked, he knew she was struggling to break up with him.

Clarke hesitated, while Abby asked who it was.

“Her boyfriend” Jake answered.

“Bellamy” his wife filled in, just to tease Clarke.

“No he's not my- Mom?!”

Jake laughed “Just pick up the phone kido.”

Clarke walked to the hallway to take the call

_“Hello?....Yeah of course I saw it was you...._

_ No sorry, I can't-….Ito much homework... _

_Finn!? I'm sorry ok!?...Of course I want to but... _

_Please don't be mad at me... _

_Don't you yelli at me!....No, no I didn't see_ Bellamy...

_ What?! Octavia said what?... _

_ I wanted to tell you-....we only drank coffee together... _

_ No it wasn't a date... and no _ _I am not **screwing** someone else!” _

She didn't forget her parents were drinking coffee in the kitchen, but because of everything that was going on she just wasn't thinking about the fact that they heard the whole conversation...

Without waiting for her daughter to hang up the phone, Abby just walked straight up to her and grabbed her arm “Now you listen to me young lady! You hang up the phone right now!” she waited while Clarke had tears in her eyes.

“I said **right now **Clarke!”

She listened to her mother but then it was completely quiet in the house, anger build up inside the teenager “I hate you!”

Now Jake had to stop his wife from going after Clarke “Stop, let her go. This isn't helping, Abby!”

… … …

_@ the Blake's_

It wasn't any better at the Blake's...Bellamy also went to his room, after a huge fight with his mom, lying about Clarke. School contacted her to talk about the rumors that were going around at school...About Mr Blake having a sexual relationship with one of the students.

Joanne yelled upstairs: “Guys, I'm leaving for my night shift! Diner's in the microwave...and Bellamy?! You're** not** going anywhere for the rest of the week! You hear!?”

He didn't know what he'd just heard and hit the door before he opened it, yelling downstairs: “What the hell is wrong with you! I'm 23 years old, you can't ground me!” But mom didn't respond and just slammed the door on her way out...

Bellamy walked back into his room, both hands in his hair, looking at himself in the mirror “Damn it!”

Suddenly he turned to storm in his sisters room “You must be laughing so hard in here! But guess what, this is all your fault! What's gotten into you O?! How dare you betray your own brother" 

Octavia looked up from her laptop “What are you talking about?”

“You've been talking about me and Clarke! Just admit it O”

With a raised eyebrow she glared at him “Well who's **not**?! Get lost Bellamy, I'm busy" 

“You better mind your own business next time" he threatened.

But Octavia got mad “Or else?! Look, I don't know how you manage to always screw things up, but **you're** the problem child here! Not me! School called mom to talk about you and she asked me if I heard anything...I'm not going to lie about something that obvious”

Bellamy didn't yell back, instead he was just staring at his little sister from the doorway, a deep frown formed on his forehead, realizing that he could only blame himself for this.

But Octavia wasn't done yet “And Bellamy? I really don't give a damn about who you fuck... Leave me out of this.”

“A bit late for that...you're a hypocrite; not long ago you were advising me, next thing I know is my little sister betraying me. Talking about me and Clarke behind my back!? I thought I could trust you O" he paused “Guess you'll always be mom's favorite”

“Oh shut up!” she closed her laptop a bit to hard...”Bell, you needed some advise about girls. I gave you that and what the hell makes you think I would betray you?! Fuck off! Get the hell out of my room!”

Octavia could be like this, but being this harsh to her big brother wasn't as easy as it seemed. And his big brown innocent eyes made her feel bad right away.

Bellamy knew she was being honest and that she meant well and kinda stood between him and mom at this point.

And right when he walked out of her room again, she felt that she couldn't let him leave like this, her voice went down when she tried to make up “I like the two of you together Bell” their eyes met again and they had this small non verbally sibling conversation right before she added “You guys are so darn cute and I know how serious you are about Clarke” Octavia was so right, but Bellamy stayed quiet, glancing at the floor.

“Bell? I meant that I've never seen you like this, with girls, you know...maybe you should tell mom the truth" 

This shy smile appeared on his face as he nodded at her "maybe I should" 

“See! Oh my God, even when you talk about her...you're getting so soft!”

“Hey! I am **not** soft!” he defended and left, they both laughed.


	6. What cheating does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke make up and figure out why he's suspended. Talking about memories makes Clarke nervous, she still hasn't told anyone what's wrong with her and expects her mom to know more about it
> 
> Joanne finds something out about her boss that she'd rather not know
> 
> Wells is still missing, more about that big mystery next chapter! And Bellarke phone-sex scene...(to much to put all in one chapter)

The next day Clarke could barely eat breakfast and hadn't had any sleep at all, because of the fight she had with Bellamy and because she was still so worried about Wells, who seemed to have disappeared into thin air. And whenever she tried to talk about it with her parents, they avoided the subject. It was almost like they knew more, she just couldn't figure it out what it was...

Abby was about to leave, a little later then her husband, but she did a quick check up on her daughter first “Honey, are you feeling ok?” she stared into her eyes and took the little light from her pocket to look better.

“I'm just tired, hadn't had much sleep ok. You're overreacting...I just need to know where Wells is.” she sighed.

Abby reached down her bag to get the stethoscope “Let me listen” and avoided the subject at first. She needed to think, maybe Jake was right and it was time to tell her something?

“Mom can you call me in sick today?”

Her mom's eyes got bigger and she stared at her “Sweetheart, just tell me what's wrong...Oh my God, you're not pregnant are you? Promise me you do it safe.”

“What?! There's nothing wrong with me! I'm just tired!...and I am not discussing my sex-life with you.”

“Promise me you'll do it safe, I'm sure he's not thinking about that when he's with you”

Clarke rolled her eyes “Oh God please, can you stop judging him? I'll be 18 in a few days, will you stop interfering in who I date then?" her face went from angry to sad in a few seconds "Mom, I just wanna stay home today, because I feel like crap.” still a teenager after all...

A deep sigh and a disproving look revealed the answer already “Well, I'm not going to call you in sick. Look, I saw Thelonius yesterday and I'm sure if there was anything to worry about, he would've said something. And as their doctor, I would know.” she answered, ignoring the other subject completely. It was so obvious, and it hurt that mom didn't seem to accept Bellamy.

That 'I would know' was what annoyed her the most, Clarke turned her head away, wondering what the hell she knew, this confirmed what she thought already, mom knew more about this. Her own parents were lying to her? It was all so strange and Clarke tried to figure out some sort of connection.

When Abby was leaving, she followed her to the hallway and just couldn't keep it in any longer “Mom, why don't I remember anything about our vacation a few weeks ago? And I only get flashes or dreams of before, like I don't even know what's real!” Mentioning important details -like forgetting about her first time with Bellamy- was a bit to awkward to discuss with her mom, but it stayed on her mind and still, it was all so embarrassing!

Abby tried to react shocked about her daughter's symptoms, but avoided Clarke's eyes, while putting on her jacket. But Clarke added another question, laying her hand on Abby's when she grabbed the door handle already “Look at me. What is going on with me mom? Just say something, because you know damn well I'm not ok!”

“Hey watch your tongue” Abby looked her straight in the eye now and pulled back her hand, acting fierce but her energy radiated insecurity...her voice became slower and sounded low, like usual when she's emotional “Ok, calm down, let me explain what happened.” she didn't even bother to go back into the house to sit down with her daughter “We- uh, the thing is Clarke...You've had an accident and that's why you're suffering from memory-loss. Oh I'm so sorry, but the doctors in the hospital told us we'd better not talk about it for as long as possible, because the stress could make the healing process slow down”

Clarke frowned, it was a weird story all of a sudden and she had trouble to believe it, her mouth slightly opened...

Abby sighed “I'm late. We'll talk about this when we're all home again ok?”

… … …

_@ Abby's doctors office_

Joanne was already busy preparing the office for consulting hour “Morning Mrs Griffin”

“Sorry I'm late!” she rushed in and nearly tripped “Quick, tell me my first patient, so I can open the file right away!”

Two brown pair of eyes stared at her as if she could look right through her “Everything is taken care off. First patient is mine, Ian needs to get his stitches out...I already started up the computers, the file is open on your screen, can I get you a coffee?”

Abby breathed out “Thank you, I wouldn't know what to do without you Joanne”

When Abby was inside her office the door opened and Joanne expected her first patient, but instead of a nervous little Ian with his mom, it was Marcus Kane...“Good morning sir, do you have an appointment?”

He had a cheeky smile on his face and nodded, leaning with one arm on the counter “I sure have”

“What's your name?” she tried to avoid his beautiful brown eyes, staring at the computer.

“Marcus Kane, what's yours?” he reached out his arm, his charming attitude sure did something but she tried to ignore it.

It amazed her that instead of waiting, he just walked away, waving a charming salute in the air “Joanne, beautiful name, nice to meet you...” to disappear straight into Abby's office.

The old office chair she was sitting on rolled a little to hard and hit her desk when she jumped up and followed him “Sir, I'm sorry but you can't just walk in there”.

The door wasn't closed yet and he peaked around the corner “You were saying?” his eyes noticed her hand pointing to the other side of the hallway, where the waiting room was “If you'd take place there Mr Kane? You can hang your coat just around the corner. Doctor Griffin will call you when she's ready” so polite!

“Uh thank you...Joanne...but Doctor Griffin is actually waiting for me” a charming smile spread across his face, his eyes, sweet and honest, you just had to believe him.

And just as she wanted to explain why it's not allowed to just walk inside the doctors office, Abby stood up from behind her desk, to confirm that he was speaking the truth, her eyes fierce “Miss Blake, do you mind? We do have an appointment”

“I'm sorry, excuse me mr...”

“Kane” he smiled again, winking at her. This whole situation made her blush.

… … …

After her first patient Joanne was busy going through the database, email and other important messages, such as results from labs and hospitals. It was her job to call patients about their blood results.

A shock went through her body when she found a mail titled: 'Wells Jaha #2' after hearing stories from both of her kids that he was missing, this was very strange and suspicious!

Convinced that Doctor Griffin should see these results she went to her office and without thinking she just entered, finding Kane and Abby in a romantic pose. His arms around her while he was sitting on the desk, Abby stood in his lap, it was obvious that Joanne interrupted their little rendez vous. When the door opened they broke off a passionate kiss, Abby blushed, their lips still red and moisty.

“Oh” Joanne felt like she wanted to disappear! Her heart was racing and she closed her eyes, slowly turning to leave again, she felt so stupid!

“Wait a minute” Abby just had to respond “What is it Joanne?”

Highly nervous she answered “I- uh...I've got some results that I thought you should see”

The deep frown on her boss' forehead told her she was in trouble “And that couldn't wait”

In the corner of her eye she could see this mr Kane secretly caress her back, as if he wanted to tell her not to be harsh. But Abby didn't say anything yet and walked with her assistant to find Wells results on the screen.

The expression on her face changed as Joanne was observing her when she read the results on the screen “This is why you interrupted?”

“I'm sorry Mrs Griffin...” she paused and swallowed, it was hard to pronounce the name of her husband as she was clearly cheating on him. “...but I just thought it's suspicious, because the boy is missing...how is this possible, how do we get his results?”

But no sign of concerns on Abby's face “Who told you he's missing, your children?”

She nervously nodded, anxiety rose inside her, afraid to loose her job, to not be able to provide for her family was her biggest fear.

“Maybe you should mind your own business miss Blake, like paying attention to **your son**, who's dating girls that are to young for him.” the thought of him taking advantage of her 17 year old daughter made her angry “Also, I expect you to be more professional. Do we understand each other?”

All she's ever been was professional, Joanne was a great assistant and worked hard! But her lips were sealed now, she didn't dare to say one more word and just nodded again.

Abby reached out her hand and pointed at the computer “Now, I want you to send that to my computer and after you did, delete the file. Ok?”

“But I- I can't just dele-”

“Yes you can”

… … …

_@ Bellamy calls Clarke_

Not long after mom left the house Clarke's mobile rang, it was Bellamy.

“What do you want”

“Good morning Bellamy, how nice of you to call me...” he sarcastically responded.

Although she was angry at him, butterflies filled her belly when she heard his voice, that was still a bit raspy this early.

“I just wanna tell you that I'm sorry about before, I hate it when we fight.”

After a deep sigh she accepted and apologized too...such a relieve to both of them.

“You ok?” he sighed, still of course wondering what was going on with her.

Hearing her laugh right away was a bit awkward, she was being sarcastic “Oh please let's not talk about how I'm doing. How are you?”

“Well I've had better days as well...Thought I should let you know that I can't pick you up.”

Clarke turned on the speaker and leaned on the kitchen counter, staring at her phone “Oh I was desperately trying to find a reason to not go to school...What's going on?”

He lay down on his bed and took his time to talk to Clarke. They could talk for hours, he told her what happened, also that he was grounded...

“...and don't you dare laugh at me”

But Clarke did the math “What!? Oh my God he snitched on us” she immediately understood “So that's why you can't pick me up...and now he made sure we can't even see each other, great!”

“I bet schools going to talk to you today” he worried.

“What am I supposed to say Bellamy? I'm not even sure if I can handle this and I can't be suspended in my senior year.”

“Hey babe calm down, you've got this. I know you can...Just tell them about your lousy boyf- **Exboyfriend**... Because he's nothing but a jealous asshole who treated you like crap and I'd like to punch him. Besides, he stole you from me first, just so you know...”

_What? He what?! _No memories! No fucking memories, this was killing her and she was so screwed...if he'd found out that she knew nothing more about him, then only that dream!

Her jaw dropped and “Oh” was all she could say.

“You remember that weekend we were all out camping, that night when we sang songs by the fire?”

“uh-huh” she lied, not a single memory came to her mind.

“I wanted to kiss you that night, but he beat me to it. We had a fight a little further from camp, where the bastard told me I was to old for you. That I should back off, because a girl like you would never take me seriously”

It warmed her heart, but also made her angry at Finn “If I only knew back then... But, I was to insecure to make a move on you...”

Bellamy was flattered to hear that she also was attracted to him back then, maybe it was true, that there had always been more between them...

The fact that he was six years older was a huge part of their problem. In her dream she'd never even thought about their age difference, because when you're surviving and fighting for your life, it doesn't really matter. And the rules were different.

“Well now you know. Imagine Clarke, if I **had** kiss you then...” he flirted, thinking of what a romantic and hot night it would've been with her. Butterflies filled his stomach...Of course he'd thought about the age difference, and that it was simply not legal to date her, but he was also blinded by love.

Bellamy Blake had never really been in love before, yes he was popular and had many girls as a teenager, but Clarke, she was something else. She was his princess, the one. This young intelligent and beautiful woman was the love of his life, he just knew it. And it had changed him already in many ways...

Their serious conversation suddenly made a turn when he kept on dreaming and fantasizing, longing for her “Close your eyes, imagine us in a tent... just us and the moonlight”

Clarke chuckled “Bellamy...”

“Oh come on, you're alone, so am I....laying on my bed here, feeling kinda lonely”

What was he doing!? This was the first time someone fired her up through the phone and boy did she like it “Wait, I'm going upstairs”

A big smile spread across his face “I'm waiting...” he said with a certain tone in his voice, while listening to her he closed his eyes, imagining where she was in the house “Let me relieve some of that stress and redirect our minds from everything that's going on right now”

Then it was quiet for a while...until the phone cracked and he heard her loud and clear...

“Guess what I'm wearing?!” she giggled, a nice surprise.

He bit his lip and got up a little, instantly hot, ears pricked up “Tell me”

“No you have to guess”

“Ok...You're sitting on your bed and took your shirt off for me?” the thought of her in one of her sexy bra's, her full breasts always perfectly filling the cups, made his cock hard already.


End file.
